


【roquill】【火箭星】I'm with him（拟人!火箭，ABO,监狱背景）

by pdddyxl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Quill, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：监狱AU，魔改剧情，当众性爱，ABO设定，拟人!火箭。





	【roquill】【火箭星】I'm with him（拟人!火箭，ABO,监狱背景）

**Author's Note:**

> 这个系列可能还有后续…但是这一章已经完了，下一章更不更随缘。

这不是一个好兆头，奎尔这么想着，刚刚被狱卒用电棍电了好几下的腹部还在隐隐作痛。谁都知道当一个Omega掉到监狱里之后会怎样，奎尔捂着自己疼痛不已的下腹，努力压抑着自己柔软的味道。他可不想示弱，但事实上，他没办法，周围Alpha混乱而又性欲高涨的信息素呛得他头疼，他现在散发出来的那股香甜的气味儿完全是Omega自保的本能。  
奎尔从来都没想过，自己有一天会阴差阳错的和几个萍水相逢的外星人一起被关到监狱里。他宇宙大盗的名声打的响亮，这个行当的大部分人，怕不是没被星爵偷过东西，也被他偷过心了。每一个发情期奎尔都是在自由快乐和满足中度过的，他从来不会掩饰自己Omega的性别，他也承认喜欢外表帅气、在床上有点粗暴的大屌Alpha。当然，如果是那种有触手的外星人，哇哦，那更刺激了，有探索精神的奎尔当然会更加乐意一试。  
这样的性爱是种享受，是健康的生理需求，是工作后的消遣，也是奎尔作为一个Omega的权利。奎尔很享受性，也很喜欢做爱，但是不包括像现在这样——穿着一件破破烂烂的单衣，被其他Alpha用下流的目光打量，并且污言秽语的调戏。

“天啊！是彼得·奎尔！”首先认出他的人这么叫道，随后更加不堪入耳的话便接踵而至。  
“我听说过他，是勇度收养的特蓝婊子。之前我哥哥看到他在发情期的时候和某个克里人混在一起，结果后来他又找了一个阿斯加人，最后他们三个人一起在酒店呆了整整一天。”  
“我听说上过他的人都说他又湿又热，上下两张小嘴都很会吮，让人欲仙欲死，还很会叫床。”  
“操，我已经等不及把他全身都涂满果酱，再干到他双腿打颤了。”  
“给他点糖果让他发情怎么样？然后再把他肚子里射满所有人的精液，让他怀上不知道是谁的孩子。”  
“天啊，闻闻他的味道，他已经在示弱了，真想看看他后面是不是已经湿的不行了。”

周围的Alpha毫不掩饰的肆意散发着自己的味道，刺激着这个可怜的Omega，对奎尔吹着口哨，甚至还有几个人上手捏了几下奎尔手看上去便感极佳的屁股，并且对此大呼过瘾。这种原始性的行为让奎尔从心底里感到一阵恶心，小时候在德克萨斯州被欺凌的悲惨过去压在心头。奎尔冷眼看着那群张牙舞爪的混蛋，正当他想着要如何冲过去教训那些狂妄自大的Alpha时，刚刚那个害得自己被抓到这里来的改造人却挡在了他面前。  
“抱歉，让我把话讲清楚。”  
火箭用力掐住了刚刚那个摸过奎尔屁股的、巨大的、蓝色皮肤的外星人，握着对方的脖颈，轻而易举的把那人双脚抬离了地面。  
“这个Omega由我罩着，你们想动他一根寒毛，得先过我这关。”  
火箭这么说着，又把那个比自己体型大了几倍的外星人重重的扔回了地上。那个大块头终于重新获得了呼吸的权利，趴在地上痛苦的蜷缩着，久久都没有站起来，只是躺在那里呻吟喘息，狼狈不堪的嘟囔着求饶道歉的话。  
“讲明白了，他是我的人，谁动他，我就解决谁。”  
火箭用手指了指站在一边发愣的奎尔，暴躁地散发着自己辛辣的信息素，用最简单直白地方式警告着其他Alpha不要靠近他们。而格鲁特则是站在火箭的身后，把其他几个试图靠近的Alpha用树蔓卷了起来同样用力摔到了一边。  
面对火箭这样的警告，监狱里的其他Alpha几乎是本能的后退了一步，围绕着他们三个人空出了一个圆来。监狱里霎时间气氛一阵凝重，半晌才有几位好心的Beta站出来，把那几个被揍得哼哼唧唧，只能躺在地上的Alpha扶起来扛走了。  
奎尔有些发愣的站在原地，看着那个刚才还用电击枪打了他好几次、并且试图把他抓回去交给勇度换钱的某位改造人，发出了一个不可置信的单音节表示自己的疑惑。但是很快奎尔就反应过来了，反正当下他也不想惹太多麻烦被监狱里的其他人盯上，也不想被狱卒盯上，更加不想被几个Alpha拉出去轮上，毕竟这都不在奎尔脑中已经相处了大概百分之十二的逃跑计划之内。所以依靠火箭和格鲁特刚刚好，虽然改造人加上树人的搭配有些奇怪了，但是他们刚刚也证明了他们的实力，所以奎尔只要继续在旁边装成柔弱可怜的Omega就好了，这是个轻松的差事，奎尔喜欢轻松。  
“I'm with him .”  
想到这里，奎尔立刻打破沉默地补了这么一句。甚至为了让整句话看起来更有说服力，奎尔还特意跑到了火箭的身后，看似很害怕一般地拽住了那个Alpha的监狱服。  
如此贴近的距离，让奎尔毫不意外的被火箭那种又辣又冲的信息素味道呛了个半死。金发的Omega小声嘀咕着，努力劝自己忽视刚刚下腹瞬间涌过的那股热流。可是正当奎尔试图想象勇度的脸来安抚自己那个该死的Omega本能的时候，他却偏偏误打误撞的又想起了刚刚他们一起换狱服的时候——咳，是的，奎尔想起了火箭赤裸的身体。  
改造人原本便有着漂亮的脸蛋儿，而他的身形更是完美到堪称黄金比例，结实的肌肉均匀的覆盖在火箭的全身，光是这样就让他看起来该死的火辣。更别提火箭身上遍布着数道性感的伤疤，刀伤、枪伤、爆炸以及钝器击伤，还有镶嵌在他肩膀、脊椎和锁骨上的那些不知名的金属。奎尔当时秉承着不看白不看的心情毫不客气地盯着火箭性感的背肌发愣，但是当看到那些狰狞的改造痕迹，他的心中还是划过了一道难以言喻的钝痛，仿佛自己不小心触碰到了对方阴暗痛苦的过去似的。为此奎尔有些心虚的将视线下移，小心地避开了火箭身上那些改造的痕迹，却正巧撞上火箭转身。所、以，奎尔便恰到好处的看到了、看到了火箭藏在内裤里的那个鼓鼓囊囊的、就算没有勃起，依旧形状可观十分明显的大家伙——

是的，果然改造人是样样都优于常人的。

想到这里，奎尔忍不住动了动喉结，该死的，他简直快要控制不住自己当下散发出来的、柔软甜蜜的信息素了，尤其火箭的长相还恰好是奎尔喜欢的那型——高挺的鼻梁，半长微卷、深棕色的发，利刃般危险而又锋芒毕露的冰蓝色瞳孔，适合接吻的薄唇。事实上奎尔觉得，像是火箭这样的男人，不管到哪里都应该不会缺Omega陪着才对，Omega们对于那些强大的Alpha地追求，就好像植物的趋光性一样。  
就算火箭曾经是个被囚禁的低等实验体，但是，得了吧，在他们这行大家都是半斤八两，谁还没有点不可示人的过去呢，更何况火箭头顶上的浣熊耳朵和他毛绒绒的大尾巴让他看起来更可爱了，小姑娘们都喜欢这一套。所以就算火箭总是凶巴巴的阴着脸，性格暴躁时常出口伤人，身上还总是带着点摆弄机械时留下的机油味，并且有个煞风景的树人跟班。就算如此改造人身边也从来都不缺Omega绕着，倒不如说就是这些看起来乱七八糟的特质，让火箭看起来更加神秘性感了。  
总之不管是脸还是尺寸，在奎尔这里火箭都已经合格了，甚至是太优秀了。作为一个有主见的Omega，奎尔挑选床伴的要求绝对是不低的，但是火箭样样达标科科上榜。甚至奎尔觉得如果他们的相遇不是因为什么勇度该死的通缉令，而是在一间普通的酒吧里，如果火箭不是一见面就掏出高压电击枪对付他，奎尔会很乐意和火箭在床上打一架，让火箭掏出他的另一把大枪射自己的。  
如果真的够爽的话，奎尔甚至可能还会让火箭上他第二次，嗯哼，这种让某位萍水相逢的Alpha床伴睡两次的事情，在大名鼎鼎的星爵这里可是很少见的。但谁让火箭恰好长了一张完美符合奎尔品味的脸呢，所以他们会有第二次、而第二次最好在他发情期的时候。奎尔幻想着着火箭那个滚烫而又巨大的结，想象着自己的身体被粗鲁的撑开，整个人都被填满的那种疼痛却又舒服到全身发酥的感觉。天啊，奎尔这么想着，像是吃不到甜点的孩子似的，有些可怜的瘪了瘪嘴。他已经开始嫌弃没事就随便发通缉令逮他的勇度了，这让奎尔感觉自己现在在火箭眼里应该只是明码标价的几百万，上床基本没可能了。是的，毕竟通常情况下，干火箭这一行的有哪个会和自己的目标上床呢。

然而奎尔忘了现在可不是什么“通常情况了”，现在他可是被关在银河系中安全系数顶尖的超级监狱里。不光好不容易抢到手的宇宙灵球被拿走了，更重要的是，狱卒竟然还霸占了他的随声听！那可是他妈妈送给他的！而奎尔失手被关起来这件事，想起来可还要多亏了自己眼前这个改造人。所以现在拿火箭当挡箭牌这件事，奎尔心里莫名的少了几分罪恶感，突然变得昂首挺胸理所当然起来了。  
同他们一起被关进来的卡魔拉显然对这场闹剧没有兴趣，已经先一步回到了自己的囚室。而奎尔刚刚无意间散发出来的那股甜蜜柔软的信息素，此刻就像是泡在热水中的糖果似的滋滋炸开来，让那些许久都没见过荤腥的Alpha躁动了起来。他们在周围推推搡搡，却碍于火箭站在那里，所以谁都没有斗胆冲上前来。而改造人似乎意识到自己一时半会儿都无法摆脱这个状况了，所以有些无奈的找了个桌边坐了下来，他毛茸茸的尾巴也随之垂了下来，无比缓慢地左右摆动着，不难看出其主人现在有多么悠闲。  
“既然他是你的婊子，”有人这么说到，并且用力推了奎尔一把，让奎尔冷不丁的向前踉跄了几步，再次贴到了火箭身边，“那就证明给我们看，让他跪在这里给你口一发怎么样。”  
“不错的建议，本大爷喜欢。”  
火箭大声这么说着，让在场的所有人都听得清清楚楚，周围的Alpha为此而欢呼攒动了起来，甚至有几个人冲上前来把奎尔硬生生的摁住跪在了地上。火箭对着一脸不知所措的奎尔得意的笑了笑，事实上他早就看透了对方的那点小心思，不过只要能把奎尔抓出去拿钱，他对于出力打架保护一下柔弱的Omega这件事也不是那么抵触啦。只是想从火箭大爷这里不劳而获，天底下可没有这么好的事，不论如何还是要收点保护费才行。  
“嘿！你们弄痛我了！”  
奎尔有些不满的挣脱开了其他Alpha粗暴的束缚，抬头却对上火箭饱含笑意的冰蓝色双眼，而某人满满当当的胯部正对着他的脸蛋儿。  
“把本大爷伺候好了就带你回囚室。”火箭拍了拍膝盖，示意奎尔乖乖过来。  
奎尔表面上配合，然而心里却是一百个不乐意，大名鼎鼎的星爵竟然要在这样的状况下当众给别人口，传出去之后他特蓝婊子的称号怕不是要被打的更响，原本那些传闻就大多都是假的。而勇度肯定又要为了这件事生气，更要把他捆在身边不准出门了，天呢，奎尔想到就头痛。然而这件事是他自己先挑起来的，所以奎尔心里就算有千万个不乐意，他也不能就这么直接拒绝，毕竟奎尔可不想惹麻烦，更不想在这里被其他囚犯操屁股。  
“你小心点，我的技术可不是闹着玩的，等下别舒服的秒射了。”奎尔慢吞吞地挪动膝盖靠到了火箭的胯间，解开火箭的囚服拿出那根大家伙，并且回应给了火箭一个毫不示弱的微笑，咬牙切齿地用只有他和火箭听得到的声音小声这么挑衅着。  
“放心，我并不缺少性经验，只是比起性，我更喜欢战斗而已。”火箭似乎并没有理解奎尔这句话中的不满和挑衅，反而认真的小声安抚了奎尔，顺势温柔的把修长的手指插入了Omega柔软微卷的金发间，引导着让奎尔向前靠了靠。  
这样驴唇不对马嘴的回答让奎尔莫名耳根一热，更多柔软的气味儿不受控制的从腺体处溢了出来。周围的Alpha、Beta和极少数的Omega也都因此而受影响地躁动了起来，他们像是得到了什么许可似的，也纷纷三五成群的为在一起开始混乱的拥吻交媾，瞬间将监狱变成了乱交大会的会场。  
奎尔有些惊讶的看着火箭身后三四个叠在一起胡乱抚摸拥抱彼此的Alpha和Beta，抬头却发现全不火箭满脸淡然，似乎是完全不介意这种状况。是的，作为改造人，火箭还残存着最基本的原始兽性，拥有发育不完整的道德认知，所以对于人类的乱交无动于衷似乎也是理所当然的。毕竟对于野兽来说，野合和乱交是最正常不过的事情了。但是说起来，奎尔记得浣熊在动物界也是一夫多妻制的，他现在有些好奇火箭这么喜欢钱，是不是因为他在别的星球有好几位合法伴侣需要养着。  
想到这里，奎尔忍不住咬了咬唇，努力让注意力专注在眼前这根庞然大物上，告诫自己不要胡思乱想。而虽然火箭的长度优于常人，对人类来说一下子完全含进去可能会很辛苦，但是似乎也不是完全不可能。奎尔犹豫了一下，还是选择先用手圈住了那根仅仅半勃就足以让人感叹万分的大家伙，然后伸出湿润柔软的舌尖来，就像是只小奶猫似的伸出舌尖，来回一下一下的，乖巧的把那根巨物顶端溢出来的液体全都舔净了。  
随后奎尔微微起身，把整个圆润厚重的顶端都含了进去，他漂亮的脸蛋儿因此而鼓出了一个色情的凸，奎尔像是含住棒棒糖一般眯着眼睛，反复吮吸再吐出，仿佛他真的有多享受这个似的努力服务着口中的巨物。金发的Omega眼睛湿漉漉的，身上不断散发出让人欲罢不能的甜美气味儿，而他微微眯起眼睛的样子看起来更是莫名淫乱，让火箭有种本能的想要拽住他柔软的金发，用力干他的嘴，操他的喉咙把他操到控制不住的流泪哭泣的冲动。每次把阴茎顶端那些透明的液体用舌卷入口中的时候，奎尔都会慢慢的、像是故意展示似的让火箭看到——看到他湿润柔软的小舌沾满粘稠的液体，来回在他湿润的唇间进进出出，又吸又舔的把手中那根阴茎顶端搞得一片水光，最终乖巧的把舌面上那些前液一滴不漏的全部吞入腹中。  
火箭忍不住想到之前那些囚犯说的话，想着奎尔是不是也曾经埋在别人的胯下，像个婊子似的给那些人服务。他脑中不由自主的冒出了奎尔为别人做口活儿的画面，湿热灵活的舌头舔过别人腥膻的阴茎，柔软的口腔深深地将他人的阴茎完全包裹进去，漂亮的脸蛋贴着那人胯下浓密的耻毛。这让火箭心里莫名的一阵混乱，他有些暴躁的收紧了插在奎尔发间的手指，趁着Omega含住他的时候，用力将奎尔的头往下摁了摁，示意奎尔不要再故意磨磨蹭蹭的，快点进入下一步。  
金发的Omega对此毫无防备，登时便被对方厚重的龟头直直地顶到了喉咙。令人窒息的呕吐感呛得奎尔流泪，这让他不得不有些难受的将自己含在口中服侍的东西吐了出来。然而火箭却没有因此而放开他，反而更用力的将他向自己的胯间贴了贴，把奎尔之前还未来得及舔舐吞咽的前液全都蹭到了他的脸上。透明的前液蹭在奎尔漂亮的脸蛋和柔软的金发上，液体加上之前的泪水，把奎尔纤长卷翘的睫毛打成了一簇一簇的，可怜兮兮地随着他微微颤抖着。奎尔低头小声咳嗽了几下，似乎是理解了火箭的意思，在微微喘息了一会儿之后，扭头再次将那根大家伙含入了口中。  
这次奎尔并没有仅仅含住头部，而是倾身尽可能多的将那根粗长的巨物含入口中，让那根大家伙的顶端直直的抵在了他的喉管处，努力用自己湿热柔软的口腔包裹住对方的阴茎，强忍着想要呕吐的欲望，让反射性本能收缩的喉管挤压着对方的龟头，并且小幅度的微微动着舌尖舔舐着，努力地为对方服务。而尽管已经有了心理准备，但是奎尔依旧没想到在完全勃起的状态下火箭竟然有这么大，他反复尝试了几次，却依旧有一小部分留在外面让他无法将这根阴茎全部吞入口中。  
尝试了数次均以失败告终的奎尔，不得不选择将那根庞然大物吐出来了一些，转而用手握住了阴茎底端，富有技巧的缓慢摩擦撸动。现在奎尔不光乖巧的来回用舌头讨好着口中的巨物，就连他手上的活儿也辛勤的丝毫没有慢下来，仿佛他真是个合格谄媚的小婊子似的。而长久的舔舐让奎尔感到下巴微微发酸，来不及吞咽的液体顺着他的唇角流了下来，泪水前液和唾液把他漂亮的脸蛋弄得一塌糊涂。可尽管如此奎尔倒是也没有停下，因为对他来说这不是最糟的，最糟糕的是、奎尔现在真的已经湿到不行了，他的内裤被他后穴所分泌的液体所打湿了一大片，柔软的布料湿漉漉的贴在他微微开阖着的、柔软的穴口处，隔靴搔痒般的摩擦着他敏感的小洞。而这无疑对他体内的湿热瘙痒感完全没有帮助，甚至起了极大的反作用，搞得他更加痛苦难耐，跪在火箭腿间无意识的微微扭动磨蹭着。  
而这一切的始作俑者就是火箭那个该死的、性感火辣到不可思议的信息素，奎尔被这种味道冲到头脑发晕，后穴不能自已的一片濡湿。再加上他一直在为火箭口交，天啊，奎尔该死的已经能想象到他口中含着的这个大家伙究竟能把他操的多舒服了。那个粗长的柱身、以及厚重的顶端，奎尔开始想象这个大家伙撞入自己体内的感觉，沉重且深刻，最好是一下一下快速的、打桩一般的狠狠撞在他柔软敏感的生殖腔口上，把他操的一波一波的高潮，濡湿敏感的像一碰就要融化似的，整个人软趴趴的像个发情任操的小母猫。奎尔小声啜泣着，克制着自己现在就想脱掉裤子求火箭把他摁在桌子上干到哭冲动，他知道火箭绝对可以把他的体腔完全撞开，让他就算不在发情期也可以像个婊子似的打开体腔口迎接那些精液。  
似乎是感到奎尔的味道越发不受控制的柔软甜蜜了起来，出于对Omega的体贴，火箭咬牙松开了他指间攥住的柔软金发，让金发的Omega离开了他的束缚，可以自由的抬起头来。火箭蜻蜓点水般的触碰着奎尔滚烫发热的皮肤，缓慢的一路向下，最终停留在了Omega因为渴望被操弄个填满、已经变得有些烧灼发痛的腺体上。火箭用指腹温柔的摩擦着奎尔后颈处那个滚烫发热的腺体，有些笨拙的用自己的信息素来安抚已经眼前的Omega。而很明显这样温柔的触碰对于奎尔来说有些适得其反了，他整个人都因为火箭的触碰敏感的瑟缩了一下，改造人常年握枪的手掌有着粗糙厚重的老茧，越是温柔耐心的触摸，越让奎尔不能自已地感到过电般的酥麻。  
金发的Omega瞬间便不受控制的软了半边身子，他颤抖着、奶猫似的可怜兮兮的哼吟了几声，最终还是把口中堪堪含住的阴茎顶端恋恋不舍的吐了出来。几根透明的细线连接着奎尔柔软浅红的小舌，和那个已经被他舔的濡湿发亮的龟头，色情而又淫靡的泛着水光。而奎尔就像是没意识到一般迷迷糊糊的，他伸出舌尖舔了舔自己被那根大家伙操的濡湿发红的唇，柔软的小舌在泛红的唇间快速的进出，直接舔断了他在空气中拉出来那几根纤细淫乱的细丝，也让火箭的呼吸莫名急促了起来。  
“求你，帮帮我。”奎尔柔软的请求着，本就诱人的味道此刻更是甜的发腻了。金发的Omega有些无助的颤抖着身子，抬头看着自己眼前的Alpha，漂亮的浅绿色瞳孔湿漉漉的泛着水光，全然一副可怜无害的样子，让人多少有些不忍拒绝他。  
“求你了，帮帮我，就在这里就好，把我摁在桌子上就可以…”奎尔难耐的哼吟着这么说道，声音无意间带上了些许的哭腔，仿佛火箭现在不把他摁在这里狠狠操一顿，不把精液全都射到他肚子里填满他，他就要立刻委屈的哭出来似的。  
金发的Omega难耐的扭动着自己的腰肢，像是融化点的冰淇淋似的，甜兮兮软乎乎的靠到了火箭的腿边，似乎完全不懂得收敛二字怎么写。而火箭虽然表面上没什么变化，可是他的毛绒绒的浣熊尾巴和耳朵却有些焦躁的摆动了起来，而逐渐变得急促的呼吸也同样是他兴奋的证明。某种最为原始的兽欲在火箭的体内冲撞，是的，他想操奎尔，想在这里当着其他所有人的面把奎尔压在这张桌子上操到哭，操到颤巍巍的求他，操到他前后都湿漉漉的喷水，最终什么都射不出来。然后再用力结住他、标记他，告诉这里所有的Alpha，谁才是这个Omega真正的拥有者，告诉他们奎尔究竟是谁听话的婊子，告诉他们这个Omega湿漉漉的小屁股只有他一个人能碰。  
于是几乎是下一秒，被欲望折磨的有些迷迷糊糊意识不清的Omega便被火箭提起来放到了桌子上，粗暴的撩起衣服，扒掉了裤子。而对此奎尔乖巧的、几乎完全没有的挣扎反抗的便抬起了自己的屁股，他甚至饥渴而又配合的扭动了几下自己丰腴诱人的臀瓣，故意展示给自己的Alpha看。然而火箭可不吃这一套，他毫不留情地狠狠拍了几下奎尔白皙柔软的屁股，示意Omega乖乖呆在那里不要乱动，然后把手伸到臀缝间粗暴的胡乱摸了几把。果不其然，奎尔分泌的爱液早已经多的淌到了他的腿根，火箭一模便蹭得他满手都是那些甜腻的汁液。  
看来没什么多余润滑的必要，火箭这么想着，用力掰开Omega柔软的臀瓣，扶着自己的阴茎在那个不断开阖吞吐的小穴处摩擦了几下，然后便直直地操了进去。清亮黏稠的水声从他们的交合处瞬间响了起来，为此奎尔发出了绵长柔软、代表舒适的呻吟，火箭那根滚烫的大家伙直接操到了最深处，狠狠地顶着他闭合的体腔口，爽的他差点哭出来。奎尔磨蹭着向后扭动自己的屁股，像是要把对方在外面的睾丸也一并吞下去似的撒娇般地磨蹭着胯下粗糙扎人的阴毛，黏糊糊的啜泣哼吟着，颤巍巍的扭动着腰部请求火箭快点动起来干他。  
原本火箭还在担心人类可能会一下子承受不住他受过改造的身体，但是看到奎尔舒服到哭着这样请求，他便也不再过多忍耐什么，而是直接开始抽插律动起来。火箭的挺动在大多数时候都快速且深刻，几乎每一下都深深地楔到奎尔体内的最深处，毫不留情的用力碾磨奎尔体内最敏感舒服的地方，把奎尔干得全身发软汁水淋漓。而偶尔在奎尔爽的忘乎所以的时候，火箭也会把自己尽可能的抽出去，只留一个头部在奎尔体内，让他清醒一下，然后才再他的啜泣和请求中重新撞回他的身体里，把他闭合着的、柔软敏感的体腔顶撞的微微变形。  
奎尔趴在桌子上呻吟着，被干得几乎要爽的意识模糊，他的身体随着火箭深浅不一的律动被操的一颤一颤的。被完全打开操的汁水淋漓的后穴欣喜若狂的、湿漉漉的吮吸着体内的庞然大物，像是不愿意这根大家伙离开似的在每次微微抽出的时候都用力吮紧。奎尔湿热柔软的肠肉在每次顶入的时候熨帖而又谄媚的贴上去，像个乖巧的小嘴似的收缩着吮吸，努力讨好着自己体内那根可以让自己舒服的大家伙。火箭不控制力道地用力扣住了奎尔柔软的腰肢，在Omega的侧腰留下了几道触目惊心、微微泛紫的红痕，而奎尔仿佛完全不介意他的粗暴一般抬高了屁股配合着，整个人随着火箭挺动操弄的动作在桌子上一颤一颤的前后动作。  
奎尔甜腻的呻吟着，断断续续地胡乱说着好痛、好舒服、还想要更多之类的话。他被火箭用力掐住了后颈，而虽然火箭狠狠咬住了奎尔脖颈处的那个腺体，可是因为不在发情期的缘故，这让Alpha无法给他身下的Omega留下任何标记。这让火箭的动作越发粗暴射不受控制起来，奎尔的脖颈被狠狠掐住，漂亮的脸蛋儿不得不贴着桌子，这让他真的仿佛只听话的小母狗似的，乖乖撅着屁股让火箭随意操弄。而奎尔脸颊上的泪水和来不及吞咽的唾液，随着两个人粗暴的交合动作而来回蹭了一桌子，同时也把奎尔漂亮的脸蛋儿弄得一塌糊涂。奎尔止不住的颤抖，敏感挺立的乳尖随着被反复操弄的动作在桌子上粗暴的摩擦，每一下不留情面的磨蹭都惹得奎尔全身一阵颤抖，而原本冰凉的桌面因为他的体温现在已经有些变得温热了起来。奎尔被火箭操的腿根发软，双腿软乎乎的跪在椅子上，他的阴茎顶端同他后面一样湿的不断喷水儿，前液随着他们交合的动作来回蹭了一桌底。  
奎尔胡乱磨蹭扭动着身子，在还没有反正过来的时候便舒服的呻吟着射了一桌子，无与伦比的快感从他的体内深处酥酥麻麻的向下扩散开来，让他的眼周都微微泛起了漂亮的光晕。奎尔的后穴微微抽搐着，随着高潮的余韵有一搭没一搭的吮吸着，来回有些跟不上节奏似的一收一缩的，有些怯生生地讨好着那个仍在自己体内胡乱冲撞的大家伙，似乎是希望自己身后的Alpha能稍微慢一些。然而火箭似乎并没有注意到这件事，只是更加用力的扣住了Omega的腰部，缓慢且沉重的向奎尔体内狠狠冲撞了几次，最终将自己厚重的顶端深深地抵在了奎尔柔韧的体腔口处，微微动作着来回碾磨那个因为刚刚高潮而变得有些过度敏感的地方，惹得奎尔全身脱力般软乎乎的，整个人像是条缺水的鱼似的贴在桌子上喘息，后穴一波一波收缩着从体内深处不断向外喷水，透明的汁液从他被塞的满满当当、被操的有些微微泛红的小穴中溢了出来，湿漉漉的顺着他们的交合处撒了满地。  
而如奎尔所愿的，火箭真的在他还未发情的时候便把他的体腔口操开了一个狭窄的缝隙，最终一滴不漏的把自己的精液全都射到了奎尔的肚子里。奎尔啜泣着，身体像是融化了一般用不上力气，任由火箭摆弄着把他翻了个身，将骨头都被操的仿佛已经酥掉的Omega再次摁在了桌子上。奎尔意识到自己被火箭翻过了身，颤巍巍的咬住下唇摇了摇头，他想要捂住脸，可是自己的胳膊却懒洋洋的，连动一根手指都觉得费劲。奎尔控制不住的呻吟着，脑子里除了高潮和性已经什么都想不起来了，是的，他已经太久没被操的这么舒服过了，被火箭操甚至比他之前的很个精心度过的多发情期还要舒服。  
金发的Omega满脸泪痕地颤抖着，任由压在他身上的Alpha把他的一条腿打开抗到肩膀上，然后握住他的下巴压着他有些粗暴的亲吻。奎尔迷迷糊糊的回应着火箭，后穴抽搐着想要收紧，Omega的本能让他想要把这个优秀的Alpha全部的精液都留在自己体内，以便可以更好的受孕，怀上对方的孩子。可是奎尔已经被操的太开了，他就像是烂熟的蜜桃似的甜美而又汁水四溢，被操的泛红而又合不拢的后穴怎么也含不住火箭之前射进来的那么多精液。黏稠的白色液体顺着奎尔微微张开的小洞流了出来，胡乱滴在了他身下的桌子上。  
“不用着急。”火箭把手指伸到了奎尔濡湿柔软的小穴中，胡乱搅动出令人脸红的黏稠水声，更多精液顺着他的微微张开的两根手指，从那个狭窄的嫩穴中流了出来。  
“我还会给你更多的。”  
火箭这么说着，奎尔感觉到那个把他折磨的舒服到几乎快要晕过去的大家伙再次不可思议地贴上了他的腿根。

Fin


End file.
